elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Lied der Alchemisten
Das Lied der Alchemisten ist ein Buch in , und . Fundorte Skyrim *In Anises Hütte *In der Bardenakademie in Einsamkeit Oblivion *In der Kaiserstadt-Geheime Universität Morrowind *Tel Fyr *Shal *Ashalmimilkala Quests Um Thane von Hjaalmarsch zu werden, muss man drei zusätzliche Gefallen für die Bevölkerung erledigen. Lami, die Alchemistin aus Morthal, bittet einen, ihr dieses Buch zu bringen. Es befindet sich entweder in der Bardenakademie oder in Anises Hütte. Inhalt Maraneons Alchemist wurde verscheucht von Hof und Thron, schuld war ein Experiment, das endete in Detonation. Der König ließ verkünden dann, im Land und jeder Schänke, er suche einen neuen Mann Zum Mischen edler Tränke. Eingestellt vom Hofe und bezahlt mit goldnen Barren würde dies nur ein Meister werden, der König war satt die Narren. Nach Überlegungen lang und schwer bei sanftem Kerzenschein traf der König eine Wahl und ließ sich auf zwei Bewerber ein. Ianthippus Minthurk und Umpahtic Faer machten Eindruck auf ihn, stärker als mancher von weit her. Der König sprach: "Um herauszufinden, wer von euch beiden am besten, werde ich es mir nicht nehmen lassen, euch beide zu testen." Sie gingen in einen großen Raum gefüllt mit Kräutern und Töpfen, Edelsteinen, Krügen und mehr, genug die Natur zu schröpfen. "Erschafft mir einen Trank, der unsichtbar macht", befahl der König und verschwand in der Nacht. Umphatic Faer und Ianthippus Minthurk begannen mit ihrem Werk. Kräuter, Metalle zermalmten sie wie sonst nur tote Knochen, ihre Kessel füllten sie und ließen es vorsichtig kochen. Jeder benutzte Dinge so viel, das sie sie kaum noch trugen, all das, nicht ohne dabei verstohlen zum anderen zu lugen. Nachdem sie gearbeitet für dreiviertel der Stunde Blatte, waren Ianthippus Minthurk und Umphatic Faer sich sicher, wer gewonnen hatte. König Maraneon sprach zu den beiden, mit seiner Krone auf seinem Schopf: "Probiert Eure Tränke direkt aus dem Tropf." Minthurk verschwand, zu sehen war er nicht, Faer dagegen trafen noch immer die Strahlen aus Licht. "Du denkst, du nahmst Silber, Blau und Gelb-Gras!" sagte lachend der König, "doch sieh nur oben, die Farbe des Deckenglas." Die Farben, die Ihr wähltet, warren nicht Eure Wahl, Verändert wurde ihr Ton durch den farbigen Strahl. Was erhaltet Ihr, was ist Euch Hold, mischst Ihr einen Trank aus Rot, Blau-Gras und Gold?" "Bei den Dwemern-Göttern", sprach Faer, sein Gesicht voller Reue, "ich mischte einen Trank für verbesserte Schläue." Anmerkung des Herausgebers: Dieses Werk ist so eindeutig im Stile Gor Felims verfasst, dass es keine weiteren Erläuterung bedarf. Beachtet das überaus einfache Reimschema, das ungeschickt gewählte Metrum, die Witze und die augenscheinlich absurden Namen, Umphatic Faer und Ianthippus Minthurk. Der Witz, dass ausgerechnet der dümmere Alchemist einen Trank gemischt hat, der ihn schlauer werden lässt, hätte vielleicht die anti-inellektuelle Gesinnung des Publikums des Interregnums angesprochen, wäre aber von den Dwemern sicherlich abgelehnt worden. Beachtet auch, dass selbst "Marobar Sul" es ablehnt, die Namen irgendwelcher Götter der Dwemer zu nennen. Die dwemerische Religion, wenn man sie überhaupt so nennen kann, ist eines der komplexesten und schwierigsten Rätsel ihrer Kultur. Über die Jahrtausende hinweg errang dieses Lied eine große Beliebtheit in den Tavernen von Hochfels, bevor es schließlich verschwand und nur noch in den Büchern der Gelehrten zu finden war. Darin ähnelt es den Dwemern selbst. en:Song of the Alchemists ru:Песня алхимиков es:Canción de los alquimistas fr:La chanson de l'alchimiste Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Lehrbücher